1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a golf bag stand tensioner and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such a golf bag stand tensioner for permanently used and readily controlling the tensile force of the golf bag stand. Such a golf bag stand tensioner is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,483.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With reference to FIG. 3, there is shown a golf bag stand provided with a typical golf bag stand tensioner. As shown in this drawing, opposed top arms of the golf bag stand 1 are pivoted to opposed sides of a bracket 2 of a golf bag (not shown). The pivoted state of the stand 1 relative to the bracket 2 is kept by an elastic band 4, which band 4 is tightly hooked on a pair of hooks 3 provided on the tope section of the stand 1.
However, repeated folding and spreading motions of the stand 1 is accompanied by repeated tensioning and shrinkage of the elastic band 4 and this inevitably reduces the elasticity of the elastic band 1 with the lapse of the time so that the restoring force of the elastic band 4 will be reduced. The elastic band 4 with reduced elasticity will fail in achievement of elastic folding and spreading motions of the stand 1 and cause shake of the stand 1 when the golf bag with the folded stand is carried with the golfer. The elastic band 4 thus needs to be often changed with new one.